


Joy Ride

by stacjean1



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Character, Crushes, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Magic Fingers, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacjean1/pseuds/stacjean1
Summary: It feels like your lucky day when you pick up a beautiful and mysterious woman on the side of the road. But when she saves you from a vampire attack and reveals herself as a legendary Vampire Huntress, your entire life is turned upside down. She promises to protect you from the monsters of the night, but is the increased attraction between the two of you going to cause problems?
Relationships: Vanessa Helsing/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	Joy Ride

You agree to sleep over again tonight in Vanessa's van. She is insistent that you need her protection and after all the events of the past two days, you relent, knowing she is right.

But, in all honesty, last night was pretty unbearable. Her small bed left you pushed together and cramped; playing warden to your hands, that spent the night longing to wander off from your sides. Oh, what a joy-ride you could take over the soft, supple skin of the Vampire Huntress, sleeping inside your personal space.

"Time to get some sleep?" She shifts out of her clothing, revealing a very sexy, matching bra and panties. You blush and slowly look down. (There is no sleeping for me if I am next to her, wearing that. I know I am too thirsty to behave.)

"Vanessa, do you have a blanket? I can just make myself comfortable here in the passenger seat for the night. No reason you should have to share the bed."

Vanessa frowns, slowly shaking her head. "Do I need to turn up the heat? Are you cold? There is plenty of room right here for us both. And I don't have to worry about you, if you are next to me." She sheepishly smiles, softly biting the side of her lip and blushing. (Is she worried about how that sounded? I am worried about how I want to interpret it.)

You relent and start to undress. (I should have grabbed some PJ's from the house before we left.) You leave on your t-shirt but lose your shoes, socks and pants, telling yourself this is just a great test of willpower and you will be all the stronger for it. (Sure, brain, sure I will.)

You slide into bed next to Vanessa. You feel the warmth of her skin radiating next to your side. (How is this going to work, we are pressed against one another.) You feel your face and chest flush, the warmth moving across your body, and slowly throbbing between your thighs.

You slowly turn onto your side, to put a little distance between your skin and hers, shifting a little too far back and beginning to fall off the edge. Your breath catches in your chest and panic starts to spread over you and then you feel her arms wrapping around you, pulling you back.

You are face to face, her arms enveloping you. The look of shock you must be showing startles her. "I am sorry, I thought you were going to fall!" She starts to unfurl her arms, but you reach out and place your hand on her shoulder. Her skin feels soft and supple. Her eyes close and there is a catch in her breath as she tenses up.

"Is this okay?" you ask, wanting oh, so much more but worried you just crossed a line. She relaxes a little and looks into your eyes. "It is okay."

That is all you needed to hear. Your hand slides down her arm and up her back, then to the side of her face. Cupping her cheek, you close the distance between yourself and her, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

You gently pull back and give her a chance to stop anything further from transpiring.

She pulls you close and kisses back, hard and full of need. You feel ignited with passion. Your mind a blur with everything you want to do and feel and sense and taste. You flick your tongue playfully over her bottom lip and she smiles. You kiss her neck and ear and listen to her breath, slow and deep as you playfully nip at her ear lobe. Your arms wrapping around her, pulling her close and tight against you as you roll her over on top of you.

You kiss her again, this time exploring her mouth with your tongue and sliding your hands down her back and up her sides, feeling her shiver. Her body is amazing. Her skin is like silk. You are overwhelmed by the way she feels and the heat building between your bodies.

You pull away and hear a gasp slip from between her lips. "More?" you ask with smile. She slides her hands over yours and places them against her chest. "I never thought it could be like this," she whispers. Your hands cover her breasts, squeezing softly. "That was only the beginning," you tell her as you reach back, unhooking the clasp to emancipate her from the lace and Lycra holding her hostage.

Her breasts are firm and full, pink nipples standing at attention. "Oh my," slips from your lips before you lean up, your mouth covering one in kisses and your hand slightly squeezing the other. The sounds she makes prickles in your ears and around your neck, then a straight shot to your core. You realize her hips are slowly rocking back and forth and stop, looking up in her violet eyes. "Don't stop," she moans. "Please."

You pull her down on you and carefully roll her over, conscious that the edge of the bed is not far away. Her legs are straddling your hips. You can feel the muscle in her thighs, tight against your skin. You kiss her chest, down her stomach and below her belly button, sliding yourself down her body. The lace of her panties is against your chin. You kiss over them, feeling the heat rise. Running your finger over the top and down between her legs.

This time, you willingly slip over the edge of the bed, sliding her legs along with you. You coax her out of her panties, gliding them down her thighs and off, onto the floor. Your hands sliding up and down her thighs, your mouth watering at the thoughts running through your mind.

You kiss each knee, listening to the gasps that escape her mouth. You kiss a trail up one thigh and then start again with the other. You smell her scent and feel drunk with longing. Your hands upon her knees, you pull her thighs farther apart and hear a moaned "yes, please" escape from her. You kiss her where her thighs meet and feel the effect of all the teasing and playing that has lead you here.

Her clit swells against your tongue, sliding back and forth and across, finding every hidden spot to draw out the sweet sounds coming from her lips. Her hips pushing forward into your mouth, her hands grasping at your hair, pulling you into her. You rock her back and forth, over and over until she crashes into you in a mash up of sounds, tastes and sensations.

Looking up at her, licking your lips with a grin, she beckons you with her eyes. You can see the want in them. She reaches for you and you slide back into bed, pressing close to her and kissing her soft and deep. She wraps herself around you, holding tight as if she thinks you will escape.

You stop her kiss, trying to catch your breath. She bites her lip. "Too much?" You smile and then so does she. "Never," you tell her, leaning into another kiss. Your hand begins to wander, sliding between your entangled bodies. Her wetness against your fingers feels amazing and you cannot hold back, your fingers exploring the warmth inside her. She cries out and you look questioningly in her eyes. As you start to pull your hand away, she reaches down to stop you. "I want you inside me." It's all you need to hear.

Pulling her close with your other arm, kissing her deep, your fingers find her rhythm and her hips acquiesce. You both become one motion, together, slower and then faster until she crashes into you, yet again and you land together, immobile and breathless.

Smiling, you gently rest your forehead against hers. She smiles back in return, holding you tight against her and drifting into sleep.


End file.
